King and God
by Tatsurou-san
Summary: Sequel to Love Unspoken. Somewhat inspired by David Eddings Belgariad sequence. Primarily CyxJinx, but with RobxStar and BBxRae thrown into the mix. Rated M to be safe.
1. Prologue: Ghost of Time Lost

Prologue: Ghost of Time Lost

The wind swirled and howled, and the air rippled. A bright red flash split the air, followed by several more. SUddenly, the air tore open, and a flaming hand reached out and grabbed the edge of something. Flexing, the burning arm pulled through a body. The face was living steel, and showed a face of inhuman cruelty. The body, garbed in armor, fell through, and the gate vanished. The burning arm and leg vanished, as the fire died.

Rose Wilson walked along the road, having finished her latest mercenary mission. After her father had left the family and everything fell apart, she had tried to figure out what had gone wrong and turned what was once a happy family into such a hell. In desperation, she had followed in her father's footsteps, becoming a mercenary. On one mission, she had lost an eye, and nearly her life.

Seeing the danger a mercenary lived with every day, she began to understand her father a bit better. He had done everything he had to protect his family from his lifestyle, making them stronger while at the same time distancing himself from them so no one would think to use them against him. In his own rather twisted way...what he had done was his way of showing how much he cared. Having reached this conclusion at last, she had made her decision. If ever she found her father again, she would try to patch things up with him, try to bring the family back together. Because...she still loved him.

She saw the body lying on the ground, badly damaged. Recognizing the armor, she ran up. "Father! Father, are you alright? What happened to you?" She lifted him into her arms, trying to help him. "DOn't worry, I'll help you, I'll get you fixed up-"

Suddenly his head spun around on his neck and locked eyes with her. On his left, his eye was still human. The living steel mask was twisted into a snarl. But his right eye...where the mask should have been solid to hide the empty eye socket...there was the unholy fire of an Eye-that-was-not. The fire seared into her brain, devouring her will. No one heard her soul's last despairing wail as all that she was and sought to be was consumed by the unholy flames. Her eye glazed, and she spoke calmly.

"I understand, Master. I shall do as you command...Kal Deathstroke." 


	2. 1: Dreams and Theories

1. Dreams and Theories

Jinx opened her eyes. She was floating. SHe was back in the void. Staring around desperately, she searched, but found nothing. Glancing down at herself, she was no longer changed. It had all been just another dream. Another barb in her heart. Hr friends were still dead. Cyborg was gone. The baby...

Clutching her head as she felt her heart shatter, Jinx screamed in agony. As she continued to scream, she felt something grab her arm. Turning she saw a metal clad hand. Looking up, she saw the eye, burning with unholy red fire. "Jinx..." the voice spoke. Something was off about the voice.

"Jinx! Jinx, wake up!"

The eye changed. It was red with electornics, not fire. The hand was not metal clad, but made of metal. She wasn't in the void. She was in her room. It was Cyborg, shaking her awake. She clung to him, weeping.

"THe same dream?"

She nodded. "CYborg...Raven said the dreams would get better and eventually go away. But they're only getting worse! What do I do?"

"Easy, love. Easy." He sat her up and gave her some warm tea. "Calm down, deep breaths. We'll figure something out."

She calmed slowly, and drank the tea gratefully.

Later, she was sitting up in the common room. She was afraid to try and go back to sleep. Experience had taught her that if the dream came one night, it would keep coming that night. SHe decided she'd rather not sleep at all than go through that dream again. Cyborg had gone to talk to Raven, see what she could tell him about this, as she was the only one who knew anything about the void.

Beast Boy came in and sat down next to her. "ROugh night?" he asked calmly.

She nodded. "The dreams aren't going away."

He nodded. "I heard. You woke me up."

She tilted her head. "That's odd. My room is pretty far away from yours..." she looked at him sidelong "...though not so far from Raven's."

Beast Boy blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"WHy not just move in with her? You spend enough time in her room at night, anyway, and it's not like anyone would object."

"She's not ready for that yet. I don't want to push her. Besides, we only cuddle!"

Jinx chuckled. "She has you so whipped."

"I don't mind in the least."

They shared a laugh. Beast Boy was very good at cheering her up after the nightmares. In the time she'd been here, she'd come to think of him like a little brother. She only wished it hadn't taken such drastic events for things to happen this way.

"Raven, what gives? You said she'd get better...that the dreams would go away! It's been a month, and they've only gotten worse! COme on, girl, you're our magic expert! What's going on?"

"Cyborg, the void is beyond anyone's capacity to truely 'know'. I can only go by what I was taught. THe magic of THIS world has enough chaos to its rules to give a god headaches, but the void connects to ALL worlds."

"You saying you don't know what happened to her in there?"

"I'm saying it might be that I don't know what happened to US because she was in there!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Raven was quiet for a while as she sat on her bed. A quiet sleep curled up to Beast Boy had been interrupted by yet another of Jinx' late night episodes. Sighing, she continued. "I have a theory...but it's not pleasant."

"Tell me." Cyborg sat down, waiting to listen.

"There are certain spells said to be able to alter the fundamental nature of reality. Basically, cast the spell, and everything changes. THe problem with them is there's no way of knowing if they work."

"What do you mean?"

"If everything changes, so does the caster...and it's instantaneous. And I'm not talking change like what happened with Larry. I mean you change the way reality is...but after the change, it was always that way. Even if you could change reality, no one would notice, cause it was always changed."

"...ow...now I know what it feels like to be Beast Boy. That hurt my brain."

Raven raised her eyebrow at him.

"Sorry. I think I get what you're saying, but..."

"The void, however, isn't a part of reality. A reality altering spell cast there might not effect the caster the same way."

"Are you saying this world we know is the resul of a spell Jinx cast in the void?"

"Possibly. But there's more to it than that."

"Huh?"

"The void...it's like...a multiversal stream of conciousness. Like 'I think therefor I am,' that is the thought stream that creates existence. But it is pure thought, unaltered by outside influences...until now."

"Jinx mentioned dreams of what might have been haunting her in the void. Is that what you mean?"

"Partially. But...I think what might have happened is, while she was in the void, she wished so desperately for a world where she wasn't in so much pain, where we survived and were happy...that it came to be. And when you pulled her out, she became a part of it."

"But...then we're the fake timeline, and what she remembers is real?"

"Not fake. New. The energies of the void mixed with her magic altered the fabric of space and time in our world to grant her her heart's desire. THIS is the real timeline now."

"Well, that doesn't sound to bad."

"You're forgetting something Cyborg."

"What?"

"She wasn't the only one in the void with magic."

"...oh...so that's why you don't like this theory."

"Indeed. If I'm right...we haven't heard the last of Slade...and it's only a matter of time until he makes his move." 


	3. 2: It hits the fan

2. It hits the fan

Jinx opened her eyes. All she could see was the void. Another nightmare, but she didn't remember falling asleep. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her, and she spun.

She floated, face to face with a steel mask twisted in a snarl, one eye human, one eye fire. "You," she whispered in shock. "It can't be...I killed you."

The figure laughed, a menacing sound that grated on the nerves and sent shivers down her spine. "Did you think it would be so easy? Kill the bad guy, escape your fate, get everything you ever wanted? Did you think I would take it lying down?"

"It can't be..."

He pulled back a flaming hand. "Did you think I would let you get away so easily? DId you think I wouldn't seek vengeance?" He plunged the flaming hand into her stomach, and she screamed.

But she didn't scream alone.

Jinx shot awake on the couch in the common room. Beast Boy looked at her, worried. "You okay?" She ran out of the room. "Hey, wait!"

"Cyborg!" She shouted. "CYborg!"

He came running out to her. "Jinx, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Please...check the baby..." she collapsed into his arms, sobbing hysterically.

He ran a quick physical scan. "Jinx, the baby's fine. All vitals normal. Now what's wrong?"

SHe told him about the dream.

Remebering the conversation he'd just had with Raven, he whispered, "fuck."

Outside the Tower, Ravager stood, staring at the doors. She had her orders, her mission.

She would make the Titans suffer.

Pointing at the doors with one of her swords, she spoke a single word: "Burst."

The Tower doors blasted off their hinges.

Inside the tower, Raven and Jinx flinched as they felt the wave of power released. CYborg's head shot up as the alarms went off.

"What was that?" When there was another explosion below, the Titans rushed to investigate.

Ravager stood there, having smashed through the security with ease. She stood to stare at the Titans, her human eye dead, emotionless.

Embeded in the socket of her other eye was a large ruby, glittering with unholy fire.

She spoke then, in a voice empty of soul. "Titans...today you die." She leaped.

Nightwing was first to counterattack, pulling out his bo staff to counter her swords...but she locked her swords around his staff and delivered a swift kick to his groin, followed by a kick to the head that sent him crashing across the floor.

Starfire flew to attack, but could only evade as bolts of lightning leapt from Ravager's sword repeatedly, seeking to knock her from the sky.

When Beast Boy charged in, Ravager pointed one sword at him and said, "Change." Beast Boy turned into a mouse. "Freeze." Beast Boy found he couldn't change back as he skittered away.

Raven tried to attack, but was flung by sheer force into Starfire. Then Ravager advanced on Jinx, leaping with sword thrust forward.

Time seemed to slow for Cyborg. He saw Ravager coming for the woman he loved, and he felt a terrible rage and fear build within him, joined with a wave of power beyond any he had felt. He couldn't get to her in time, but all he could see in his mind was an image of his fist, striking Ravager with all his might. Thrusting out with one hand, he cried out, "NO!"

An invisible wave of power roared out of Cyborg, leaving him exhausted. Something suddenly slammed into Ravager's gut, sending her flying out of the Tower, skipping across the bay. Coming to land on the opposite shore, she started to return, but paused. She sensed an approach, and received new orders. She withdrew.

Back at the Tower, Beast Boy was finally able to change back. Everyone stared at the wreckage, and finally Raven was able to speak. "What just happened?"

"I believe I can answer that."

They turned to the source of the voice. A young man, perhaps mid-20s, stood there, face expressionless. One might dismiss him at first, unless one looked at his eyes. They showed an ancient wisdom beyond his apparent years, an ancient sorrow that would never heal...and an awareness of power beyond mortal comprehension, and the certainty of an unbreakable will.

"WHo...who are you?" Jinx stammered out.

He smiled then, somewhat sadly. "I am a messenger. YOu may call me Sambar." 


	4. 3: The Choice

3. The Choice

The Titans stood around the one calling himself Sambar as he sat down on their sofa. Nightwing was the first to speak up.

"YOu said you were a messenger. Who's the message from, and what is it?"

"You're second question is more easily answered. but without the answer to the first it will make no sense. Sit, please, and I will attempt to explain."

Everyone sat down. Sambar inhaled, and began.

"This world - this universe - is but one of many, as I am sure you are aware." Lifting his hand, an image of a ree appeared, its branches vast and numerous. "All worlds derive from an initial point, where all worlds were once one. At the very beginning, the worlds divided, and went their seperate ways...but they remain connected. What happens in one world can effect many others."

The image focused on one particular branch. "In each world, each universe, there is an entity that guides it, the WILL of that dimension, if you will. The entity does not act forcefully, but merely nudges people along te path necessarry for the penultimate goal of that particular world."

The image showed the entire tree again. "Each world depends on all others, so it is important that each world follow its intended path. While the fate of individuals is entirely up to them, the fate of the world as a whole is predetermined."

One of the branches, near the center, becomes the focus. "As for the message...this world, as ou now know it, is not supposed to exist." The branch was shown bending almost to the breaking point, as a pink light forced it against its natural growth. "What Jinx did in the void altered the essence of this world, changing the path it had already taken." A red light appeared on the other side of the branch. "If nothing is done..." The red light forcd the branch to snap back, but the forceful snap caused the branch to break from the tree, crashing into several others, tearing them off. By the end, nearly half the tree had been torn asunder.

The image vanished. "Tat is the message. This world is error, and must be corrected. As is, only two options remain to correct what has happened, before the force trying to reverse the change causes the destruction of so many worlds."

"W...what are the options?" Jinx asks, terrified of what she's been shown.

"First...this planet can be destroyed. Totally and utterly wiped out. The force that would cause the multidimensional cataclysm is still bound to this planet. If it is destroyed, the cataclysm will not occur."

Everyone was dead silent.

"X'hal..." Star said at last. "I pray the other option is more palatable."

"The other option is up to Jinx. She is the one who created this scenario when she caused the new world that pulled her from the void. If she willingly returns...gives up everything this world has offered her and allows it to return to its original state...the cataclysm will also be averted."

Jinx clutched her abdomen. How could he ask her to make this choice? Let the world be destroyed...of condemn herself to a fate worse than hell, after having tasted a living heaven? To lose her baby?

"What about option three?" Cyborg asked suddenly.

Everyone looked at him. "What do you mean?" Sambar asked curiously, but there was the slightest hint of a smile in his voice.

"You say this force, whoever it is, is trying to force the world back towards its original path, and that will cause the recoil. What if we kill him before he can do that?"

Everyone stared at Cyborg in shock. Sambar smirked at him. "He has become like unto a god. Do you really think you can defeat someone of that level?"

"That's what Raven told us about Trigon, but we fought him anyway. And look where he is now!"

Sambar was quiet, and he turned to the others. "Does he speak for all?"

Cyborg turned to everyone. "What do you say, guys?"

Nightwing stood up. "Option three. We fight!"

Starfire stood. "The third choice."

Beast Boy held up his hand. "Number three," he said, jokingly holding up four fingers.

Smacking him on the back of the head, Raven spoke. "Option three."

As all eyes fell on her, Jinx felt the tears fall. Her friends were ready to risk it all...for the world, but, at the bottom of it, for her. "Option three."

Cborg turned back to Sambar. "You heard my friends. Go tell the Will of this world that we're going to fight."

Suddenly, a voice exulted in Cyborg's mind. "DONE!" the voice proclaimed, and he felt Destiny claim him for his own.

The sky ripped open, and a sword fell from the heavens, embedding itself in the ground at his feet.

The blade was an electric blue, with what looked like circuitry along the outside. The hilt was large, and th base shaped into a claw. Clutched in the claw was a bright pink gemstone, pulsing with power.

"What's this?" Cyborg asked, confused.

"It's yours, tin man," Jinx said, awed. "I don't know about the hilt and gemstone...but the blade is made from your arm."

Seeming consumed by her words, he reached forward and took hold of the hilt. He pulled the sword from the earth, and fire ran up its edges, a pink and blue fire that burned hotter than the sun. The jewel glittered, and he felt an immense power from it pour into him, filling him.

"Behold the Sword of Ends," Sambar spoke. "The gem is the Pearl of Destruction, forged from tears, blood, and magic, and empowered by the chaos flow at the heart of the void. Wielding this blade, you may bring an end to even the mightiest of foes. Wield it wisely, and now that it xists for only one purpose: to destroy." Sambar tilted his head. "A new power has awoken in you, a power the Pearl will strengthen and amplify. A teacher will be sent, one who can each you to wield this power." He bowed to them all. "My brother and I shall aid you as we can. Farewell." He vanished.

Cyborg stared at the sword, hypnotised by its cruel beauty. 


	5. 4: The Teacher

4. The Teacher

Two hawks sat perched on a branch, nestled up to each other. They looked like perfectly ordinary hawks, and were almost identical, except for one noticable difference. Each had an unusually colored band of feathers on their wings. The male's band was an electric blue, while the female's were bright violet.

As they perched, nestled into each other, a voice spoke to them in their minds, startling them both. *Excuse me,* it said politely.

The female flapped her wings frenticly, but the male calmed her down. He then tilted his beak, glaring at the air. *I don't recognize the voice, but I catch what you are. What do you want, and who are you? You ain't our prophecy, or the new voice.*

*Perceptive as always, Disciple of Aldur. I am the same type of entity as your Prophecy, but not tied to this world.*

*Then what are you doing here? What do you want?*

*I need your help.*

The male hawk let off a raucous screech that sounded like rude laughter. *And how is THAT supposed to work?*

*In the world I govern, a need has arisen for a Godslayer, and one has been selected. But...power has awoken in him unexpectedly, and he needs an instructor. One who...shares his power.*

*So get Belgarath. In case you didn't know, I'm retired.*

*I need a teacher who is cleverer than the student, thanks all the same. Belgarath may be powerful, but he is not the quickest arrow in the quiver. I have a student for you that can actually keep up with your teaching method. WIll you seriously pass on such an opportunity?*

*...whenever you entities seek service, there's always payment. What, exactly, is mine?*

*You will have help and company. WHile they no longer have their power, they have their memories, and you have eons worth of stories to share with them.*

*...impossible!*

*Really, I would have thought you'd be over that word by now...*

*They willed themselves out of existence!*

*And this conflict evolved because of an infringement on the void.*

The male hawk preened his feathers. *You weren't kidding when you said you needed help.*

*Indeed. Will you assist?*

*What about me?* the female demanded suddenly. *What am I supposed to do while he goes harring off to save the world?*

*You will be going with him, of course. You are needed as much as he is.*

*And what's MY payment?*

*A favor.*

*At any time in your future, you may call on me and demand payment in the form of any service, barring absolute veto from your own Entity.*

The male glanced at the female. What do you think? It's...a prety good deal.*

The female glanced back. *And you really want to see them, don't you?*

The male nodded.

The female nodded back.

The male looked up. *We're in.*

The two hawks dissappeared in a flash of white light.

Cyborg had constructed a sheath for his new sword. While just about anyone else would have had to strap the massive blade to their backs, he was able to place it in a hip holster, as it were. He had just finished repairs to the Tower when the alarm went off. The team rushed to the outside. Standing in front of the tower were two individuals, hand in hand, who couldn't have been more different from each other if they tried.

The woman was tall and voluptious, easily the most beautiful woman the team had ever seen, and everything about her emitted an air of sensuality. Star, Raven, and Jinx glanced away from her, somehow feeling plain and gaukish by comparison.

The man was a short, gnarled, dwarfed, filthy hunchback, and easily the ugliest thing on two legs. Glancing at the assembled teens, he turned and spat on the ground, then said several things in languages the teens didn't know, but were plainly foul.

"Which one of you...teenagers...am I supposed to teach?" the hunchback spat out.

Cyborg blinked, and lowered his sonic cannon. "You're my teacher?"

The man quirked an eyebrow at him as he scratched at his armpit. "So you're the one, huh?" He belched. "Well, I guess introductions are in order. Name's Beldin, and this is my wife Vella."

"Charmed," Vella said, smiling.

"Cyborg."

"Raven."

"Jinx."

"Nightwing."

"Beast Boy."

"Hello new friends!" Starfire pulled Beldin and Vella into a big hug. "I am Starfire, and I welcome you to our home!" Pulling back, she glanced at Beldin. "I must say, you have a most interesting aroma. Is it a new colonge?"

"No," Beldin said, shaking himself off. She would take getting used to. 


	6. 5: The Lesson

5. The Lesson

"Alright," Beldin said as he stood with Cyborg. Vella had started tending to Jinx, since there were a few things she'd need that Vella knew how to make. Apparently that was how she was needed, and she didn't like the idea that her role in the great battle was midwife. "The first thing I need to teach you is the exact nature of the power you have. TO do that, I need to know just how much you understand about it. SO, when you first used the power...tell me everything about it."

"Well," Cyborg said, "Ravager was about to kill Jinx." He shuddered at the memory.

Beldin nodded. "Go on."

"Well, I couldn't let it happen, but I knew I wouldn't make it there in time. But all I could think about was knocking her aside, away from Jinx. And then...I felt this huge force build up inside of me, made of emotion, energy, and...who knows what. It seemed to come from all around, but also from inside. Then I yelled and...thrust all the power out of me, and at Ravager, and the image I had in my mind came true, and she was sent bouncing across the bay."

"Very good," Beldin said. "You seen to have got the gist of it. Sorcery - or as those of us who use it call it, the WIll and the Word - is just that. YOu draw in force from all around you, focus it, and unleash it all at once."

"Like some sort of bio-converter?"

"...yes...let's go with that. The thing about it is, it is shaped by your mind, your thought. Gather the will, craft the image, and speak the word. If your will is strong enough, it will happen. AN example." Beldin turned to a nearby stand of dead wood. "Burn!"

Cyborg felt a rushing surge, and the wood burst into flames all at once. "Sweet bar-b-que."

"..." Beldin looked at Cyborg closely. "Are you taking this seriously?"

"Sorry. What was that...echo I felt when you did that?"

Beldin grinned. It was not pretty. "THat happens every time anyone wields this power: anyone with the same power, or a similar ability, will feel it whenever you unleash it. The noisiest - and usually the first - thing you can do with your Will is translocation." He turned to demonstrate.

Cyborg pointed at a nearby spot. "Be there!" A large boulder dissapeared from a nearby point and reappeared in the spot he pointed at. "Like that?"

Beldin smacked him in the head. "Idiot! Don't go experimenting yet. You don't know enough. And you made enough noise there to wake the dead!"

"FUnny you should say that, brother. Though it looks like you're in need of another bath."

Beldin and Cyborg turned. An urbanely dressed young man stood, watching them both. He had a friendly grin and a polished manner, and his eyes reflected the same ancient wisdom Sambar's had.

Beldin smiled when he saw the man, though his words didn't show it. "I was rained on last week, Belmakor. It washed off most of the stink." His voice was husky with suppressed emotion.

The man smiled. "It's just Makor now, old boy. I'm no longer a sorcerer. Your student is quite talented, I must admit."

"But he hasn't taken the time to learn the rules yet." He stumped around to face Cyborg. "You have to be careful when you unleash this force. If you try to push something-"

"I have to put just as much strength into keeping myself immoble, or I'm the one who gets pushed? That's basic laws of motion, old man. That's why I made sure to anchor into the ground with some of my will when I translocated that boulder."

Beldin's jaw dropped, and Makor laughed aloud.

"You forget, old boy, science is much more advanced in this world then back home, as is standard education levels. Most of the lessons we spent eons figuring out is taught when still children."

Beldin snorted. "Polgara would have loved it here, then." He looked at Cyborg. "All right, then. This leaves the last two lessons. First, one of safety. You can do just about anything with your Will that you can imagine, but one thing you must never do is try to unmake something. The words 'Vanish,' 'Go away,' and 'Be not' are suicidal when it comes to your Will. If you attempt to unmake something, your will recoils on you, and YOU are the one that's unmade!"

"What's the difference between destruction and unmaking?"

"...what?"

"Well, for example, if I break something down to its component atomic structure, but leave those atoms intact, is it unmade, or just destroyed? Also, the stone in my sword exists to destroy. Where's the line there?"

Makor laughed. "Beldin and I debated THAT one of and on for centuries. Neither of us wanted to be proven right badly enough to test it. Were I you, I'd avoid the whole concept."

Beldin nodded. "Also, before you go deciding whether or not to do something, consider whether or not it should be done. And don't try to do something beyond you. Once you put your will to something, you can't pull it back until the jobs done, and some things will drain your vital energy until you don't have enough to keep yourself alive."

"But...my power core keeps me alive. As long as I can recharge, I'm fine. Does that mean if I'm plugged in at the time, I have fewer limits regarding my will?"

Beldin was silent for a long time. Finally he looked up at Cyborg. "I don't know. You willing to risk your life to find out?"

"No."

"Then don't try. On to the last practical lesson: shape changing. Watch me do it, but with your mind as well as your eyes." Unbidden, the image of a blue-banded hawk appeared in Cyborg's mind, and he felt a whispering surge. Beldin's form softened and flowed into the image. Standing before Cyborg was a blue-banded hawk.

*Now you try it,* he heard in his mind.

Nodding, Cyborg visualized a hawk in his mind, and willed the change. After a few moments, he shook himself. *I wonder if that's what it feels like when BB changes.* He turned to face his teacher, who was staring at him. *What?*

Beldin turned to face a reflective surface, and Cyborg turned to follow. He had indeed become a hawk, but half of him was still cybernetic. And in place of his robotic eye...was the Pearl of Destruction.

*There's a story here, I'm sure,* Beldin said in his mind, *but for now, you get a treat. I'm going to teach you to fly. Now, you have to be careful of crosswinds, and-*

Cyborg spread his wings, and rocket boosters popped out of his back. They ignited, and he took off into the sky at nearly Mach 2.

*!*

Beldin glared after his student before taking off after him, grumbling. 


	7. 6: Set her Free

6. Set her Free

Cyborg had learned a lot from Beldin, and the theory the Makor and Sambar had taught him had vastly expanded his talents. He knew how to use his will quite adeptly now, and his strength with it was quite phenominal. And he had thought maybe - just maybe - he was ready to start experimenting with using the Pearl of Destruction.

Staring down at where Ravager was strapped to the table, with Jericho staring out at him through her human eye, he knew this was more than he was ready for...but he'd be damned if he let his friends down. But how had it come to this?

Flashback...

Early that morning, there had been a large ruckus. The Titans had gone out to investigate, and discovered Ravager, staggering around like she was drunk...or possibly just crazy...er.

She had come staggering up to them, the ruby eye glowing with unholy fire...but something was supressing it. Then they saw her human eye. It was glowing green.

Beast Boy had stared, and spoken up. "Jericho?"

Ravager had sounded strange when she spoke. "Please...save my sister."

End of Flashback...

Beast Boy had explained about Jericho's powers, how he could overshadow people. Beldin and Makor had immediately began debating the sorcorous ramifications of this ability, and only Cyborg could track the whole debate. Jericho had explained how Rose was his sister...and how they were both the children of Slade, who was now Kal Deathstroke. How Kal Deathstroke had reached into Rose's mind and crushed her soul...but how Jericho had found a fragment of her being that he could connect to, that she was still there inside.

Beldin had explained. "It's a form of mental control. Gods are very good at it. They can take a mortal in their hand and crush their soul and spirit until they have no choice but to obey them. The better gods don't do it, but the worse ones do." He let out a few choice swear words. "That happened to one of my brothers, the arrogant bastard. He actually thought he could deceive a god." He shook his head. "Luckily for the girl, Kal Deathstroke is not a true god...yet. There may still be a chance to break her free and help her put herself back together. But first we have to break his hold on her."

Cyborg now stood over Ravager - no, her name was Rose - holding the Pearl. He felt its power in his hand, begging to be used, seeking to destroy. He would have to be very careful. He nodded to Jericho. "Okay...set her free."

Jericho fazed out of Rose...and she immediately focused her eyes on Cyborg. He felt her will building, but he was ready. Holding the Pearl out, he spoke one word. "Release."

There was a thunderous detonation of soundless sound. The world seemed to shift and rock, but did not move. Cyborg's eyes glowed with the pink light of the Pearl, and Rose's human eye glowed with red fire. Cyborg bent his will to the task, turning the destructive properties of the Pearl on the presence in her mind that controlled her, while holding it back from what was left of her.

Seeing the focus of the enchantment on her, he reached out, focused his will and all the power of the Pearl, and spoke again. "Contain," he said, and plucked the ruby from her eye socket.

Rose screamed, but it was her scream, the one no one had heard until now. She fell to her knees, clutching herself. Jericho was at her side, holding her up.

Beldin was staring in awe. "How by all the gods did you use the essence of Destruction to heal?" he demanded.

"By destroying the infection. Think of it as a sorcorous antibiotic." He stared at the ruby, seething with unholy power. He gathered his will.

Beldin stepped back. "What...what are you planning?"

"To put this on my terms." He squeezed the ruby. "Recoil," he said, releasing his will and crushing the ruby in the same thought.

From a distance away, an unholy shriek of pain erupted. A voice was heard in everyone's minds, one the Titans recognized.

"Very well, so called Godslayer! I come for you!"

The Titans all nodded. "Slade," Robin said.

"Kal Deathstroke," Raven corrected.

Beast Boy just got Rose and Jericho to the room they had used when Trigon came for Raven. It had been fortified.

Starfire prepared for battle.

Cyborg turned to Jinx. "I think you should-"

"I'm seeing this through," she interrupted. "I'm not running and hiding."

Beldin stepped back with Vella. "We're not allowed to interfere in the battle, I'm afraid. I've taught you what I can. I hope you're ready."

Cyborg nodded. "Thanks, Beldin. I hope so, too."

Kal Deathstroke was coming. It would all be over soon. 


	8. 7: Godfall

7. Godfall

The Titans were ready. Or so they thought.

The ground suddenly shook. Reality warped. The Tower was suddenly suspended in a void of reality, crafted by a mad mind. In the spatial distortion around them, Kal Deathstroke arose, expanded to immensity.

"What do you insects possibly hope to accomplish against me? Such tiny creatures, you stand no chance!"

"SOmehow I doubt that," Cyborg said, stepping out in front of the others. "You forget what I am. You can't fool me." He held out his hand. "Truth!" The release of his will was a thunderclap.

The illusion Kal Deathstroke had crafted shattered. They were back in the real world, and he stood before them. "Very well," he said, and raised a sword made of shadows.

Back in the tower, Beldin cursed. "How did he get hold of Cthrek Goru?"

Kal Deathstroke raised his hand of fire, and it took the shape of a blade. "Let us see what thou canst do against the might of a god!" He charged.

Starfire bombarded him with starbolts, and Raven threw her magic at him, as Jinx cast several hex bolts. RObin threw several freeze disks, and Beast Boy took the form of a dragon and breathed white hot flames.

Kal Deathstroke easily deflected the projectiles and evaded the fire. Crossing the swords, he sent a wave of burning shadow at them all, knocking them back.

Cyborg charged in, swinging his sword. Blades clashed. Deathstroke had the advantage, as his two blades moved far too fast for Cyborg to do more than defend. He swung the blade of shadows and his flaming arm rapidly, but Cyborg wasn't limited by rules of human endurance, and as strong as Deathstroke's will had become...Cyborg had several tricks up his sleeve.

A command came from his primary processor. His will released. Kal Deathstroke was sent flying backward, and Cyborg pressed his advantage. He swung his Sword through the flaming arm, focusing his will within it.

The Pearl flashed. Deathstroke screamed. The flaming arm vanished.

Combat resumed, and the trade of blow and counterblow was too fast for the others to track. They stood around, staring. Kal Deathstroke staggered backward at last.

Cyborg plainly had the advantage now. "You can't win, old man!" he shouted. "Give it up!"

Kal Deathstroke was grinning, his mask reflecting his expression. "Maybe," he said evilly. Cyborg noticed that Kal Deathstroke was now between him and Jinx...and there was no one between Jinx and Deathstroke! "But I can be sure you will lose!" He turned and lunged, Cthrek Goru stretched out before him.

"NO!" Cyborg shouted, lunging forward, trying to gather his will, but he wasn't fast enough...but someone was.

Just before the sword impacted, there was a thunderous release of will that shook the Tower to its foundation. Cyborg, Raven, and Beldin were knocked off their feet. Kal Deathstroke hung in the air, his face twisted in triumph...unmoving.

Beldin approached, awed. Cyborg turned to him. "What just happened?"

"He's...frozen in time!" Beldin shook his head. "I didn't think it was possible. I knew the theory, but the eventual consequences of such things-"

"Who did it?" Cyborg asked. "I didn't gather my will fast enough." He turned...and saw Jinx.

Jinx was staring at her slightly swollen abdomen. "I think...it was the baby."

Beldin just stared, then stumped over. "I...think you're right. Damn." He shook his head. "So what now?"

Cyborg walked over to Kal Deathstroke. "Can he get out of this?"

Beldin looked. "He's frozen in time. I don't think he can."

"But you don't know for sure?"

Beldin shook his head. "He souldn't be able to...but it's never happened before. I have no idea."

Cyborg shook his head. "THen I can't take that chance." He raised his sword and swung it through Kal Deathstroke's neck.

There was a shocking detonation, and Kal Deathstroke vanished. Cyborg turned to Sambar, who had appeared. "Is that it then? Is it over?"

Sambar nodded. "The threat is no more. The timeline has been maintained."

"Good," he said, turning away. "Open." A rift opened, and he threw the sword into the void. The rift closed behind it.

Robin was staring at Cyborg in shock. "Cyborg...you just killed a helpless man. Whatever the case, I think you need to-"

"Sleep," Cyborg said simply, and Robin fell to the ground, his eyes rolling back in his head. THe other Titans followed suit.

The last thing Jinx heard as she slipped into unconciousness was Cyborg asking Beldin, "What can you tell me about manipulating memories?" 


	9. Waking Up

8. Waking up

Jinx awoke slowly. She was in her bed, the one she shared with Cyborg. Glancing around, she saw bright decorations, no sign of destruction. Was it all a dream?

Getting up, she walked slowly to the kitchen. Everyone else was there, smiling and laughing, like nothing had happened. She sat down, trying to wrap her mind around what was going on. Looking down at herself, she knew the time had passed, but...did she miss it somehow?

She felt a feather light touch on her mind. She felt not words, but a psychological sensation of emotions. In the depths of her mind and heart, she understood what it meant.

'Mother,' the mind that touched hers said.

She placed her hand on her belly, eyes wide. It wasn't a dream...not if her baby was using sorcery in utero.

Cyborg's hand rested on her shoulder. *It wasn't a dream,* his voice said in her mind. *But it's better for the others if they remember it as such. They remember the past two months as being quiet, peaceful, with no villain activity.*

*All of them?* Jinx thought, shocked.

*Raven knows the implanted memories are false, but they are happy ones, and she prefers them. Rose suppressed her own memories of events. Jericho chose to remember, but he's not talking.* Cyborg's mental chuckle relaxed her.

*But...why do I remember, then?*

*For the same reason I do...because we bear the burden of Truth. For this Timeline to maintain itself, the memory of what happened must be kept. Someday, when I shut down, my CPU will preserve the memory indefinately...and I would not play with your mind.*

Jinx placed her hand on his. *Do...do you think you can show me...what I missed? The memories I should have?*

Cyborg smiled at her. *They will come to you on their own, in dreams...now that time is whole once more.*

Jinx nodded. Then she smiled at Cyborg. *Listen,* she thought simply.

Cyborg felt a touch on his mind, feather light, and just like Jinx, he received a message from the as yet unborn child.

'Father'

THe End 


End file.
